The Alliance
by Lady Jayne Mythnight
Summary: I'm different from my fellow Gryffndor's. How? You ask. Well read my story and find out. Read as I work through horrible Ministry officials, cazy ex-girlfriends and see if I end up with THE guy.
1. We Meet

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and his world; I just borrow them then give them back. *Sigh* Wish I didn't have to. :P **

**The Alliance: Chapter 1: We Meet**

I stood looking at the scarlet steam train platform 9 ¾ with my best friend Taylor beside me.

"Last year Tay" I said to her breathlessly. Let me tell you a bit before I continue. It's September 1st 1995 and me and Taylor were going into our last year of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Both of us were seventeen, we shared our birthday as well, it's November 15th. We were both coming up to eighteen now. Taylor has black hair that came down her back, with light green eyes and a petite frame, whilst I have long blonde hair and blue eyes, boring. Right? I'm quiet tall about 5"8 with Tay at 5"6, Ha I was talker.

At that moment I was stood in my dark blue jeans, yellow converses and my red Gryffindor hoodie. With my Gryffindor scarf tied around my waist as a belt and my red bag over my shoulder. What can I say? I'm different. I also wore my family necklace and ring with the family crest on it. Taylor was in black jeans, black ankle boots and a gold blouse with a dark grey denim jacket on and her black bag slung over her shoulder. Both of us had our wands in our back pockets.

"Come on Bex, you can't be sad" she asked looking at me. I looked back at her and smiled.

"Of course I'm sad, Hogwarts is my home" I told her, she gave me a look.

"Are you sure it's not the fact that you can speak to the castle?" She asked me.

"SHHHHH" I looked around quickly to see if any heard her, you see Tay knows everything about me. Everything. She knows the one secret that's only kept between family, she my sister to me as I only have an older brother and he's a pain. "It might be" I snapped before climbing up onto the train. I heard her sigh and follow after me. We walked down the train and I was turning talking to her until I bumped into someone.

"Oh" I said dropping my bag, I bent down to pick it up and a pair of hands did as well. "I'm so sorry" I said.

"It's fine" I heard a male voice say, the voice made me want to melt; I looked up and was met by a pair of cobalt blue eyes. We stood up and I put my bag back on my shoulder. I looked at the guy and noticed that behind him was someone that looked exactly the same. Twins. Ah, these must be the infamous Weasley twins, Fred and George. "Fred Weasley and this is my twin brother George" The one I knocked into said putting his hand out, I took it and he lifted it kissing it. "Your name would be?" He asked. I smiled at him.

"Rebecca Gryff" I said, "Becky" I corrected myself, and I looked behind me to see Tay looking at me with raised eyebrows. "And this is Taylor Sanders, my best friend" Tay smiled at the twins and waved a little.

"What year are you?" Fred began

"We've never seen you before" George finished, I frowned.

"Same year as you" I told them. They both looked confused.

"We've never done anything memorable, so no one notices us" Taylor said. I smiled at her. Fred and George smiled and nodded.

"That's about to change" Fred said, I raised an eye brow at him and he smiled a killer smile at me. "Come on, we're about to prank Malfoy and a group of Slytherins, wanna help?" He asked, I grinned and nodded. It was in my blood to hate Slytherins, how could I refuse.

"Bex, you sure? You know how you can get" Taylor tried to reason with me, I shot her a glare and she instantly shut up, I turned back to Fred and George smiling.

"What do I have to do?" I asked. The grinned at each other before grinning at me.

We rushed into the compartment and collapsed laughing. The four of us were leaning on each other trying to stay standing.

"Hilarious" Tay laughed out. WE just kept laughing until we heard a banging on the compartment wall. We stopped laughing and looked at each other.

"You two are born pranksters" George praised, I blushed, I had much less spoken to a boy then get a compliment of one.

"Thanks" I said. Fred was about to say something when we heard a screech. Fred went wide eyed and tried to hide behind George.

"Hide me" He whispered.

"FREDRICK WEASLEY" My eyes widened as I turned to Fred who had gone deadly pale.

"Who's after your blood?" I asked.

"Ex-girlfriend" Fred said in a high whisper.

"Want me to get rid of her?" I asked sweetly, he nodded mutely. I stood and walked to the compartment door as I saw another girl from my year, Angelina Johnson, come storming down the train. "Hey Angelina" I said, she looked at me and her gaze softened.

"Hi Becky, have you seen Fred Weasley anywhere? We need to have a chat" She asked, I shook my head but pointed down the opposite end of the train.

"I thought I saw him down there trying to prank some first year Hufflepuffs" I shrugged. "I not sure, but it's worth a look" she looked at me grateful.

"Thanks Becky" She said. "See you round" She then carried on storming down the train. I sighed in relief before entering back into our compartment.

"Gone" I said flopping down on my seat. "What was that about?" I asked, Fred grinned sheepishly.

"We broke up and it wasn't the best of break ups" He said, I sighed and shook my head.

"Honestly" I muttered, I then grinned. "Well if you need any help…" I trailed off giving him a look. He grinned at me.

"Thanks"

"It's fine" We looked at each other, just taking each other in. Not noticing the eye rolling or the looks Taylor or George were doing.

"Come on. You two flirt later, we need to get into our robes" Taylor said and we did just that.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it, I'll update for…let's say four reviews . Great. Well review and keep reading. Bye.<strong>


	2. And So It Begins

Picture of clothes for the last chapter now up on my profile. As well as school uniform. :) **_CHEK IT OUT_**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, I JUST LOVE IT.

**The Alliance: Chapter 2: And so it begins.**

I sat in between Fred and Taylor as we sat in the great all waiting for the feast to start. I wasn't really listening, I just watched as each first year made their way to the stool and sat down, I thought Gryffindor each time I saw a certain student and sure enough they were sorted into Gryffindor, I also noticed the Sorting Hat look over at me each time it sorted a Gryffindor. The feast soon began and we ate happily, chatting, laughing, munching and avoiding (Fred from Angelina). I was chatting to Fred about Quidditch when Dumbledore spoke, It was then I looked properly at the head table; The Defence against the Dark Art's professor looked like a toad, she was a plump woman, dressed in pink with a pink bow in her hair, she was smiling a sickly sweet smile, I also noticed Professor Grubbly-plank had returned, I wondered where Hagrid was?

"Good Evening, Children" He called. "Now we have two changes in staffing this year" He informed us, I rolled my eyes. That explained the toad. "One will be that Professor Grubbly-Plank will be taking care of magical creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave. "We also wish to welcome our new defence against the dark arts teacher Professor Dolores Umbridge." Umbridge let out a high pitched little giggle. "I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the Professor, good Luck. Now as usual our caretaker, Mr Filch, has asked me to remind you-" Umbridge cleared her throat and my eyes went wide, she interrupted Dumbledore, how dare her! I watched as the woman stood up and made her way round the table, Slytherin, I deducted, by the way she acted, Pureblood? Possibly. Going to be trouble? Likely. Going to be pranked? Definitely.

"Thank you, head master, for those kind words of welcome." She said to Dumbledore, who seemed to be in a bit of shock. "And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends"

"That's Likely" Fred and George said together and I grinned at them, all three of us making an agreement to get her back for interrupting Dumbledore. Umbridge looked at us for a moment before continuing.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young Witches and Wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school" She looked over at Dumbledore and nodded, Dumbledore copied the action. "Progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what can be preserved. Perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that out to be…" She paused for a moment. "Prohibited" She whispered but we all heard her. She giggled and then made her way back to her seat. Dumbledore started clapping then we all joined in.

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge that really was most illuminating" Dumbledore praised.

"Illuminating?" Taylor asked, I sighed after deducting when Umbridge's little speech meant.

"The Ministry is interfering with Hogwarts" I said, I also heard Hermione Granger, a smart fifth year say the same thing. From here on out this year was going to get a lot more difficult.

It was later that night and Taylor and I were standing with Fred and George by the couch in the common room, their little sister Ginny came over and spoke to us as well, everyone was in there talking and chatting, it went silent when Harry Potter came down the stairs. I felt sorry for the fifteen year old, hardly anyone believed him that Voldemort had returned, and no I wasn't scared to say his name, I was one of the people that did believe him and Dumbledore.

"Dean, Seamus, good holiday?" He asked trying to break the silence.

"All right" Dean said, "Better than Seamus', anyway" Seamus slammed the Daily Prophet down on the table he was sitting at and stood up. And boy he did not looked pleased.

"Me mum didn't want me to come back this year." He said.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Let me see. Uh, because of you. The _Daily Prophet_'s been saying a lot of things about Harry and Dumbledore as well."

"What? And your mum believes them?" Harry demanded.

"Well, nobody was there the night Cedric died" Seamus said.

"Well then I guess you should read the _Prophet_, then, like your stupid mother, it'll tell you everything you need to know" Harry snapped.

"Don't you dare, talk about my mother like that" Seamus shouted.

"I'll have a go at anyone who calls me a liar" Harry said strongly.

"What's going on?" Came the voice of Ron Weasley as he came through the portrait hole.

"He's mad, is what's going on" Seamus said pointing at Harry as Ron moved past him. "Do you believe the rubbish he's come out with about you-know-who?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah. I do" Ron asked. "Has anyone else got a problem with Harry?" Ron asked. No one spoke as Ron looked around at us all. Harry turned and went up the boy's stair case before Ron followed him. Everyone was silent; I stood up and walked to the centre of the room.

"Everyone go back to whatever it was you were doing and leave the poor boy alone" I called, No one did anything they just looked at me. "NOW" I snapped and everyone did. I walked back over to my friends and sat down in between the two twins with a sigh.

"You"

"Believe"

"Him?" Fred and George asked, I looked at them and nodded.

"Don't you?" I asked,

"Of course we do" Came the reply.

"That was so unlike you" Taylor said, I smiled at her.

"I think it's time for a change" I said.

"Bexs you sure?" She asked.

"But of course, I think these twins have made an impression on me" I said nudging the twins with one of my elbows each.

"Good to know" Fred said smiling at me, I don't know why but I found myself getting lost in his eyes and smiling back.

It was the next day and Professor McGonagall had given us our timetables that morning at breakfast, at that moment I was sitting next to Taylor in Defence against the Dark arts laughing at a joke Fred and George had just told. Then there was a little 'hem, hem' and we all turned round to see Umbridge standing by the door.

Umbridge opened class by announcing to the seventh years that Defence against the Dark Arts was going to be strictly theory during her reign as professor.

She didn't get very far into her "little" speech before she was interrupted.

"What do you mean we won't be learning any spells?" Fred spoke up, outraged.

"Excuse me, Mr…" Umbridge paused to look down at what I assumed to be a class list, "Mr Weasley…you _will_ be learning spells in my class, just as they should be learned—from your text. And I do not permit speaking out in class."

She tutted at him and I glared at her as she straightened her back, as if to be authoritative. It was a role that she was not going to be able to manage easily, that's for certain.

"Hem, hem. You are correct, however. This class will involve theory, but your wands shall not be necessary to complete this term," she said in her silly little high voice.

"How is that any bloody help at all?" I questioned angrily, many people gasped, no one had ever heard me speak like this; well no one had hardly heard me speak. "We'll never know how to _use_ any of the spells unless we practise them! You can't honestly expect us to learn—"

She smiled grimly at me. "There is no reason for you to need to use any spells learned in my class," she stated simply.

"I can think of a good reason," I cut in.

"Yeah, how 'bout…I don't know, um…_to fight Dark Magic_?" Fred said sarcastically. "That's why it's called Defence against the Dark Arts, isn't it?" me and Fred looked at each other and nodded.

Umbridge was beginning to look flustered and angry.

"Mr Weasley," she said sternly, "who on earth are you expecting to defend yourself against?"

"I can think of a few possibilities," Taylor spoke, she wasn't one to leave me by myself, and Umbridge snapped her eyes toward her instead. Cleary, I wasn't the only one who didn't like this woman.

"Yeah," Fred jumped back in, "with _You-Know-Who_ out and about again, there's bound to be plenty of chances for us to use our defence skills."

She opened her mouth to say something, her face steaming with anger, when George jumped in.

"Unless of course you'd rather see us all get blown to smithereens. In that case your method will probably work just fine."

"That is ENOUGH!" she screeched. "There will be no more speaking out of turn!"

We all put our hands in the air and starting talking.

"How can you possibly expect us to learn—?"

"What's the use—?"

"—how thick—?"

"Hem, hem!" she squealed. "The next person to speak without being addressed will receive detention."

We exchanged disbelieving looks and settled for glaring up at Umbridge in disgust and loathing.

She put on an obviously forced, sickly-sweet look and smiled round at all of us.

"I must say, I did not expect such foolishness from a class as adult as you, but it seems the air must be cleared. I will say this once and once only…" It was then and there I realised that she was going to drive me crazy. "Now, as everyone is well aware, there have been rumours about the return of a certain dark wizard."

She had everyone's attention, and Lee, Katie, Fred, George and I glared at her in suspicion.

"I want to assure all of you that these rumours are just that—_rumours_—"

"Just rumours?" Fred and I roared together.

"What about Cedric Diggory?" I asked. "How did he die then?"

"Not another word!" she screeched. I tried to ignore the eyes on me from all angles of the room.

"Mr Weasley, Miss Gryff…detention!" I sighed and decided to shut up, it was going to be a long enough year without me getting so many detentions I couldn't do my work. "My office eight o'clock tonight" I rolled my eyes. _Brilliant_ _Becky! Great_ _time_ _to_ _grow_ _a_ _back_ _bone_.

Me and Fred went to our detention and knocked on the door.

"Ahh, Miss Gryff and Mr Weasley, you two are going to be doing some lines" she said. We nodded and sat down at the two small tables she had ready for us.

"What would you like us to write?" I asked, going to get my quill and ink out of my bag, Fred doing the same.

"No, no, you'll be using very special quills of mine" she said handing us each a quill; I recognised it immediately, blood quills. This was torture. "I want you to write 'I must not talk back'" she ordered us.

"How many times?" Fred asked.

"However many it takes for the message to sink in" She replied, we both started writing, and first my hand started tingling then it started to get painful, then I felt searing pain. I kept writing. I was pretty sure I had tears streaming down my face, because my vision had gone blurry.

"Let me see" she asked after, what felt to me, hours. We both let her see our hands. She prodded the writing and I hissed in pain. She looked at me before dropping my hand.

"That's enough you've got the message" she said, "You may go" I nodded, grabbed my bag and hightailed it out of there. I got to by the fat Lady before I slid down the wall. I looked at my hand, I pulled my wand out of my pocket, Willow, dragon heart string, 12 3/4", I waved it and my hand was bandaged, I put my head back sighing and shutting my eyes. I stayed still for a moment before I heard someone sit down next to me; I smelt a familiar smell of the quidditch pitch and soot. I opened my eyes to see Fred; well I thought it was Fred, sitting next to me.

"You okay?" he asked, I nodded.

"You?" I asked in a croaky voice. He nodded as well.

"I'm good" he said, it was getting cold sitting on the floor so I moved closer to him, he looked down at me and smiled putting his arm round me. "We're not going to let her beat us are we?" he asked, I looked at him.

"What do you think?" I asked, he laughed. I laughed too.

_Filch, is coming your way, move hurry_ I heard Hogwarts call to me. I stopped laughing and stood up. Fred looked at me in surprise.

"What?" He asked.

"Filch is coming" I hissed in a low voice, Fred's eyes widened.

"Get in the portrait hole" He said, We both looked at the portrait hole and both groaned, in annoyance. The fat lady wasn't there. We looked at each other and thought the same thing. We were done for.


End file.
